For example, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a sub-pixel region surrounded by a plurality of video lines and a plurality of scanning lines on an insulating base material, and a liquid crystal layer driven by an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-40881 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H09-179096 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-118193 (Patent Document 3).)